Why do we always meet?
by LoVeLiFe16
Summary: Another way to tell the Naruto story... Gaa/Sak Nar/Hin Sas/Ino Shika/Tem Neji/Ten ( It gets more interesting belive It)
1. Chapter 1

In Konoha the chunin exams are starting. Everyone is exited especially Naruto...

"Sasuke I am so going to wipe the floor with you xahxhahxhaxha..."

"Shut up Naruto...you'll never beat Sasuke! "

"Oh Come on Sakura...-_-"

"You two are annoyng I am going home..."

"Bye Sasuke" (lovefaced Sakura)

"HELP!"

"Naruto did you hear that?"

"No Sakura I didn't... -_-" (sarcasm)

(gets hit on the head by Sakura) "Stop playing idiot and lets go help, Naruto"

They ran to see Konohamaru being beat up by some really big guy...

"Let him go you bastard!"

"Come here and make me little blonde boy..."

"Oh...okey...here I come Shadow Clone Jutsu..."

"Okey kid you asked for It..."

"Kankuro ... STOP!" said a girl with blonde hair and a fan on her back...

"Who are you?" asked Sakura

The girl gave a friendly smile and said "I am Temari and the brainless idiot here is Kankuro...

She was rudely interrupted by Kankuro "Shut up Temari..." He took a breath and continied "Temari this kid is going down got It"

"Fine do whatever you want but when Gaara finds out... - Kankuro cut her off "He woun't! OKey kid now...Oh someone hit me with a pebble..." It was Sasuke. He was sitting on the tree and watching the show.. "Hey you... the big guy... pick on someone your own size..."said Sasuke ready to stand up and fight. Konkuro had nothing against a battle but a dark voice stoped him

"Kankuro stop" said a boy with red hair and ocean green eyes... he was hanging up - side - down from a branch. Sasuke Was surprised "That's Kakashi level sneakiness" he taught...

Sakura could not stop Looking at the boy with red hair. He was so different so mysterious. "He is cute" inner Sakura began to scream "What do you mean cute HE IS HOT! GOT THAT? HE IS HOTTER THAN Sasuke! When Sakura stop talking to inner Sakura she heard Sasuke

"Hey you identify yourself!"

Hm...you mean me" asked Temari

No... the guy with the gourd on his back"

Gaara turned "My name is Gaara Of The Desert. I'm curious about you too, who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha"

"HEY I BET YOU'RE DYING TO HEAR MY NAME AHH?" Naruto began to scream...

Gaara looked really annoyed "I couldn't care less" and he and his siblings went off...

After a little walk all of team 7's members began to day dream:

Naruto: "When the chunin exams begin I'm going to kick Sasuke's but and that Kankuro will be begging me to leave him alive."

Sasuke: "That Gaara kid. I want to fight him. I feel his power."

Sakura: "I can't belive it...He...he...he is so diferent" (Inner Sakura):Yeah he is and that is why you like him!ADMIT IT YOU LIKE HIM EVEN MORE THAN SASUKE!" Sakura:"No...well maybe but he is cute though" (Inner Sakura):CUTE THE GUY IS FREAKING HOT. DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU H-O-T." Sakura:Okey okey whatever!Then Sasuke's voice snaped her out of the conversation with inner Sakura:

Sasuke: "I'm going home bye losers..."

Naruto: "Shut up you bastard!"

Sakura: "Bye boys see you tomorrow."

**Well...okey first chapter hope you liked it . I'll se when I can poste again. Bye for now =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here we go chapter 2:**

The next day the Chuniing exams were begining. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were off. They were going to participate in the chining exams but they stoped when they saw a crowd of people and they went to see what was going on. They saw a boy with a green jumpsuit being pushed on the ground

"Sorry kid you can't come in"

"Please let us in they are waitnig for us" said a girl with two buns on her hear

"Sorry brats but if you can't get passed us forget about the Chuning exams" said a big kid with bandages on his face

Sasuke steped in with a big smirk on his face with Naruto and Sakura behinde him "Okey you had your fun now you can let us pass and get rid of the stupid genjutsu everyone can see trough It right Sakura?"

Sakura was in deep thoughts about Gaara and could only say "Hm?"

Sasuke smiled and said "You have the sharpest eye in the group I'm sure you saw It before every one"

Sakura understood everything and said with a smile "Yes ofcourse this is only the second floor our exams are on the 3-rd floor"

The genjutsu was removed and the two rude kids said "Fine so maybe you are ready good luck brats"

Then everyone went off to the waiting room were team 7 met their old friends: Kyba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru , Chouji and ofcouse Ino. Ino imediately jumped on Sasuke's back screaming " Sasuke I missed you so much. How are you my handsome man?" Naruto was getting really bored with this Sasuke story while Sakura was still thinking about Gaara but could't let Ino win so she began screaming

"Ïno-pig get of of Sasuke" Ino made that face she usualy does and said

"Come and make my forehead brat" So for the first time the peace wasn't broken by Naruto but by Sakura and Ino Sakura pushed Ino into Shikamaru and Hinata while Ino pushed Sakura into...Gaara! Sakura blushed and started to panic:

"I'm so sorry please forgive me I didn't mean to she-she-she pushed me i mean I-I-I..."

Gaara cut her off "Shut up! I don't care!" Sakura stood up to look right in his sea-green eyes. They showed no emotions.

"they are like Sasuke's eyes but there is soething diferent about them they are so beautiful the show so many secrets so many..."

she was again cut off by Gaara "What?"

Sakura was shocked "what do you mean what did I do?"

Gaara made a confused face "Why are you stearing at me"

Sakura thought "he is so cute when he is confused. I wonder what would It be to kiss hiM I mean a... that is... I-I-I (INNER sAKURA STEPED IN) He is hotter cuter and- and everything more than Sasuke come on kiss him! K-I-S-S H-I-M! Sakura:I can't at least not with all these people here...

"Gaara stoped her thoughts "Hey are you going to answer me or not?"

"I-I-I...am...aaaaaa"

"Whatever" and Gaara walked off.

Sakura just stood there until Ino and Naruto came to her

"Oh forehead sorry hope you weren't to scared"

"Sakura lets go the first test is begining"

"Hey Naruto you do know the first test is on paper don't you?"' said Sasuke with aa smirk on his face

"What noooooooooo shut up Sasuke shut up!"

And so the test begins the rules are the same don't get cought by cheating which means cheat! Every one was siting somewhere Naruto next to Hinata Sasuke was five seats from Konkuro and Sakura next ... Gaara! Gaara looked at her and said "Oh you again"and looked away

Sakura felt guilty and began again "I am so sorry about today really I didn't mean to I just..."

Gaara was getting really anoyed "Please, shut up"

**Okey this is It R&R PLEASE & THANX I'LL see when the next chapter will be out bye =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okey here we go...**

The test began. Sakura was just standing there looking at Gaara. He was doing what he was supposed to be doing and that was cheating. Useing his third eye jutsu he was ready whit the test 5 minetes after It began.

"Okey I'm really empresed. He is like some super shinobi and is so cute too... ohh I so want to kiss him or just hug him but he hates me I cant even talk to him. I have better chances with Sasuke." She was sitting thre thinking about him on so on went in her head. Now lets see Gaara's mind.

"Okey really that girl is so strange and I mean is she even thinking about the test or is she just standing there doing nothing llike an idiot? I don't know why but I don't feel her like the others I mean I don't know I mean i feel her different I don't know why I just do. Maybe I should help her with the test...NO WAIT WHY AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT HELPIN HER I MEAN SHE IS SO ANOYING...why do I want to help her...uhh whatever I'll just help her so this felling will stop..." so he started wispering "Hey... pssssssst...pink hair..."

Sakura staped out of her thoughts but when she saw who was calling her all she could do is blush and say one stuped "Hmm..."

Gaara was feaked out that her cheeks were more red than his hear but in some way he also found It very cute but he continued with what he was calling her for "Listen up pink hair..." HE started wispering " Here copy My test and do It fast..."

Sakura was freaked out of joy""Why are you letting e copy It" she wispered but all she got was a confused look From Gaara

"OKey so he woun't answer me big deal what is more inportant is that he is helping me which means he cares about me..." thought Sakura Happily while copying the test...And so the test went on they were done Sakura tried talking to him but he wasn't interested at all. So the test was over not many past but not many failed so It was tie for the next test. TThe second test was in the Forest of Death.

"Ohhhhhh...maaaaan It's a good thing we have a little break before the next test right guys.

"For once I agree with you Naruto..."

"Wow really Sasuke I so don't care about that... -_-"

"Stuped Little Naruto I'm suprised you made the test I was sure You'd blow It like alwayse you loser..."

"Shut up Sasuke you bastard..."

"Boys please stop fighting we have a test coming up save you're powers for there Okey? "

"Okey Sakura but please tell prince duck butt Sasuke to shut up.!.!.!"

Sasuke gave a smirk expecting any second Sakura to start screaming at Naruto but all she did was give a look at Sasuke's direction with that telling him to close his mouth. He didn't say anything out of nowhere Kakashi sensei popped out

"Hey kids nice work now go home and rest you have a hard day tomorow.."

"But Kakashi sensei..."

"That is an order Naruto"

"Okey Kakashi sensei"

Everyone went home but Sakura wasn't tired so she went out for a walk. It was quiet she liked It. She went to the highest building in Konoha to watch the stars not knowing who was there...Sakura watched the stars until she saw Gaara "Ohhh no It's him what should I do maybe he didn't see me ohh come on I know he saw me whatever I'll go to talk to him I'll thank him for helping me." So thats what she did. "Hey Gaara" she said with a very freandly smile on her face. Gaara looked at her

"It's a little late for you isn't It pink hair" Sakura blushed

"Well I belive we are the same age and by the way my name is Sakura" Gaara looked at the stars

"I didn't ask for you're name or your age I just said It's late for a girl." Sakura looked confused

"What do you mean "for a girl"?"

"Never mind Sakura"

"Hey you finaly got my name haha? " Laught friendly Sakura and sat next to was sitting therre thinking

"Isn't she scared of me she probably doesn't know that is It she doesn't know anything about me so maybe that is why she isn't scared" they sat there in silence until Sakura broke It

"Thank you for helping me but why did you do It?" Gaara didn't know how to explain It so all he said was

"Listen you were probobly going to chiken out on the test if I didn't help you so be happy I did and stop asking why got It!" Sakura looked at him they were staring in each others eyes "Her eyes they are so beautiful her skin her body everything in her is so...uhhh...so sshe makes me feel strange but I like It ...uhhh"

"His eyes so different so strange so beautiful hte moon light makes them even more skin lookes so pale becouse of the moon light. His brick red hair is moving becouse of the wind and It is so cute and his scent ohh he smells so good I don't know I want to... I have to... I'm going to... What will he do kill me ... no he woun't but what if he...no...but (**inner sakura) : DO IT...NOW...**

Sakura did It...! she kissed Gaara. Her lips against his! they were so soft she didn't want the moment to end. The moon, the wind, the stars, the moment was perfect. Gaara didn't know what waas happening but he didn't break the kiss... They stayed like this until they broke for air. Sakura was shocked of what she did but not as much as Gaara who just Lookedd at her and said...

**=D =D =D To find out read the next chapter xixi :) R&R Please I really hope you like It bye for now :)**


	4. Chapter 4

So** here is the next chapter xixi^^...**

**Oh...and I woun't write inner Sakura so **Sakura(like this) **inner Sakura (like this) =D**

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" - GAara screamed - "Why did you do It?"

Sakura blushed, she blushed even more than Hinata - "I-I...am-a...I-I-I'm..a-a-a..." She looked him in the eyes she saw something different but didn't know what it was. She was so embarrassed, so embarrassed all she did was to just run knew he could stop her but he didn't he just stood there suprised. He sat down looking at the stars and thinking:

"Why-why did she do It? Why can't I stop thinking about her I mean It's not like I like her but tha she was so quiet so beautiful. Her eyes they were so... so... AHH WHAT I'M I THINKING STOP IT NO WHY I'M I THINKINKABOUT HER!? STOP THINKING ABOUT HER... WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME I'M I FALLING FOR A PINK HAIRED BRAT!...NO I'M NOT I CAN'T BE!-Gaara was just standing there thinking and screaming to himself he could't belive It was he inlove with her or was he just scared. Those were new feelings for him and he didn't know which one It was. So all night he just watched the stars and was thinking about the kiss.

Sakura wasn't behind she was thinking about the kiss but with a smile on her face."I don't know why but I'm so happy I kissed Gaara !** See I told you do It what could hapen right? And see now you're happy aren't you?** I am but what if he hates me? What if he doesnt want to see me? **Shut up kid...maybe he will want to see you! **Well whatever I just want to go to sleep. Good night!

The next day was the second part of the exam. In The Forest Of Death. Everything went the same as the episodes did. And after that the Hokage told all of the students: "Now you have got 1 mount to get ready for the last part of the exam. That is all"

"That is so not fair Kakashi-sensei is training only Sasuke why Sakura why?"

"Well Naruto I guess becose of the curse mark."

"Oh I guess you're right Sakura"

"Well maybe hey Naruto I have to go!" - said Sakura with a smile on her face

"Well okey, bye Sakura" - ANd then Naruto ran off

So Sakura just took a long walk around the village. She looked here sat there. All day just walking and thinking about...Gaara. It was about sunset so she decided to go sit on top of the hokage statue and just look at the sunset but she wasn't the only one who had that idea. When she went on top of the statue to sit down she saw Gaara sitting there watching the sunset. He looked at her for a few seconds and looked back to the falling sun. She stood there a couple of seconds, took a deep breath and sat text to him. After one minute of silents he looked at her "Sakura"

She looked at him her eyes filled with hope. He took a deep breath and said "We need to talk..."

** And now you got to wait for the new chapter =D R&R please :D :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Get ready the next chapter is here =D**

Gaara didn't know how to begin "I am...Sakura...I-I-I" Sakura was so excited she could't stand It "**He is going to kiss you belive me Sakura!** I hope your right."Sakura was thinking to herself

"I can't tell her...well not now..." Gaara was to afraid to do it now "Bye Sakura"

She was ready to cry "But wait Gaara...you...you were going to tell me something"

"I've got to go bye pink hair" and Gaara ran off.

Sakura just stood there crying"You said that he was going to kiss me...he doesnt even wanna talk to me.** Stop crying you baby...do something about this. Make him cry about you make him want you.** I can't he'll never care about me. - Sakura stood there a long time just crying.

Gaara was in deep thoughts "Sakura...why...when I hear her name...I just don't know...It's like...ahhhh NOOOOOOO...WHAT AM I THINKING...!" so Gaara was hurrying to go home and hide in his room but thant plan failed. The second he entered the house Temari stoped him"Gaara what's wrong"

Gaara was shoked "how'd she there is no way I'll let her know" So he said to her with a scary voice "Get lost or I will kill you"

Temari didn't move"Tell me Gaara"

"Get lost or I will kill you"

Temari was getting annoyed she used her wind jutsu and Gaara landed right on the couch "Now tell me"

Gaara didn't know how to say so he turned the situation so he could ask the questions"Temari how do you know if a girl likes you"

Temari smiled and thought "Oh... so that is it my little brother's got a crush" she thought how to answer him and said "Well Gaara mostly she will try to be around you she'll smile at you talk to she could be shy in front of you but you should know evry girl is different"

Gaara was thinking about Sakura and the kiss so he asked"And what does It meand if a girl kisses you"

Temari was shoked she began to think"Has he been kissed does he really have a girlfriend or is he just interested or something?" but she just answered "Well that must mean she really likes you girls don't kiss every second boy they kiss just the special one"

Gaara was in deep thoughts but said"Thank you Temari I'm going to my room now bye"

"Bye Gaara. I better not as him who the girl is at least not now. I'll se how he acts around the different girls tomorow.

* * *

** Tomorow**

Yeah tomorow the day when Temari was hopping to discover something but no luck they were walking all around the village and Gaara didn't look at anyone.

They were just walking aroud when they found out it was time for the nexh exam so Temari said "okey lets go guys"

Gaara and Konkuro just walked behinde her...

**Well now you just have to wait for the next chapter ^_^ bye**


	6. Chapter 6

They were waiting at the gates of the Forest of death along with the other genin. Temari was looking around to see the competition while Gaara just turned his head to the left only to sea ... Sakura! He thought "Man what the hell? Why is she always around me?!"

Sakura wasn't blind she saw himm to but didn't do anything, well atleast not for that second"Hm... he is looking at me now is the time"she thought. Saura wasn't stuped she knew if she did what she did to Sasuke he would have pushed her off so she went to Naruto and huged him

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING!" Gaara thought but on the outside didn't even show one movement

"So he hides his emotions or he just doesnt have them" thought Sakura but It was time for the second part of the exam to begin so they entered The Forest Of Death. The story in the Forest Of Death is the same as in the anime becouse Sakura was to busy taking care of her comrades. When all the teams who would continue were ready the went to see The Hokage.

"Until the third and last part of the exam you all are given a mount. So you may have some time to work on your skills. That is all."

Sakura was happy she knew that this break was her chance with Gaara. She walked around th e village all day. Looking for Gaara but no luck "Well whatever I'm just going home"

* * *

NEXT DAY

Sakura was out just walking and looking around when she decided to go to the Hokage building to look at the village. She stayed there until sunset she was ready to leave when she saw Gaara sitting there"How long has he been he here becouse of me" She went next to him she sat down and said "Gaara we have to talk"...

**sorry it took so long next chapter will be soon bye =d**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter HERE WE GO!**

Gaara looked at her"Isn't she fed up with me yet.I mean I have a mission here and she is alwayse around me I need to be alone. Why woun't she leave me alone?"-He thought. He took a breath and said couldly"What do you want Pink hair I have more inportaint things to do?"

Sakura's heart fell apart"He has more importaint things to do. well okey then but I'm not going to show him that that phrase got to me" Sakura hid her tears and said"Okey listen up I dont care if you can kill me but I want to know what were you going to tell me that day before the Forest Of Death"

Gaara felt his heart skip a beat becouse he wanted to tell her how he feels but just could't. He began to get up to go away but Sakura didn't let him go this time. ShE sat in his lap before he could't stand up and said"No way I'm letting you go before you tell me then you can go"

Gaara was made a confused face and said"Get off me you strange little girl what the hell are you doing stay away from me!"

Sakura was not letting go she hugged him tightly and and began to scream"No no I'm not letting go now tell me and tell me right now I must know you just toy around with me you don't know how much I like you ... you just..." - but before she could continue she was cut off ... no not by words she was cut off by Gaara's kiss.

Sakura was melting. That kiss wasn't like the first one were Sakura kissed him this one was kissed her and he did it so gently. And he hugged her more tighter the she had hugged him. he could stop her breathing but he didn't. The way he was hugging her so tight to him so near. He didn't let her fall off his lap. He cuddled her, he led his fingers across her hair and all that time he didn't let her go.

Sakura was blushing all the time she could fell his heart and hers they were beating like crazy. Finaly they broke the kiss for air. Sakura smiled she looked at Gaara and said happily " Gaara does that mean you like me too"

For the moment Sakura was talking to him Gaara had turned away to look at the sunset. He took Sakura off his lap stood up and said"Sakura...I kissed you...not becouse I ike you...I did It to make you shut up...get it kid I dont like you and I never will get It finally"-and he ran off leaving Sakura all alone

Sakura began crying and screaming at him even thoght he was far away"No you are lying...that kiss was special It had emotion in it...you are lying.!"

Gaara was far away but still heard her...

**Well sorry for being late but here is the new chapter hope you liked it Please R&R well new chapter out soon =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter coming up...**

**Now I am going to tell you some of the fights are going to be changed but some will be the same =D**

And so a month had passed and Sakura hadn't seen Gaara well maybe it was for the best. Anyway It was time for the last part of the exams the fights. The Hokage had called all the remaining contestents and began explayning the rules

"The rules are simple this year too many of you mady It and It is inapropriet to let all of you pass so there will be two rounds who passes the first one will compite in the second one as well and the winners of the second rounds will be chunin. Now we will see the couples for the first round. Good luck to all!"

**(okey I will just say the fights we will care about the rest are the same)**

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Ino Yamanaka Sakura Haruno vs. Gaara

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E NOW I WILL SHOW SASUKE HOW WELL I CAN FIGHT AND HE WILL LIKE ME MUCH MORE THAN SAKURA HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH" - Ino began screaing in her thoughts- "Heyyy but Sakura is going to fight against that new hot guy thats not faire I should faith him not her, well anyway she musn't know I like him too becouse she will use it against me" Ino continued thinking with a strange face

**So in the next chapter you will find out about the battles I'm sorry It took me so long to post a new chapter I just had a lot of work to do and sorry If It's too short so I will try to post tomorow to make it up to you so please R&R =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**OKey next chapter here we are...**

**Listen up most of the battles are mixed up but we will talk about the ones we care about we will talk about the fights between Ino Yamanaka vs. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno vs. Gaara got It the rest are the same...**

**First battle Ino Yamanaka vs. Sasuke Uchiha**

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Ino began screaming in her head "Now I can show Sasuke how well I've trained he will se how strong I am and will like me... yay! and she screamed out

"Sasuke... hey there honey..." and send him an air kiss (maybe she did It not only to attract Sasuke but to make Sakura jelouse)

But Sakura didn't even notice she was to busy looking at Gaara "Will he kill me, does he hate me please Gaara look at me tell me something please Gaara please!" That is all Sakura was thinking about. At that moment Sasuke was also thinking about something

"Seriosly man... so many genin here and I have to fight Ino" thought Sasuke "Whatever I just have to beat her and get to the next round becouse that will be my last chance to fight Gaara. I mean he has to fight Sakura there is no way he is going to lose"

At that moment Ino trew a kunai at Sasuke which he easily douged. 10 minites Ino was just trying attacks which had no effect. Finnaly Sasuke got bored and thought "Well I don't want to kill her so the Chidori is out I think I will try to scare her with my Fire Style yeah that will be It"

"Fire Style: Finex Flower Jutsu"

"AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..."Ino screamed and FAInted

**And offialy the winner is Sasuke Uchiha**

**Next fight is Sakura Haruno vs. Gaara**

They were bouth there on the field. Sakura was scared she looked him in the eyes to see if there was any emotion... no she saw nothing there was no life in them she was scared. Sakura knew there was no place to run so she attaked

"Gaara please please Gaara just don't..." before she could finishe her thoughts she had to run becouse of the kunais that had refleced of of Gaara's sand shield.

In about 5 minites Gaara put his sand shield all over him and Sakura nobody could see what was happening in there. Sakura was more scared than before.

"He is going to kill me he hates me he is scared I'll tell somebody about the kiss that is why he will kill me" Sakura began thinking and shaking of fear. She put her back against the sand wall and sat down hiding her face...

They were in the sand trap atleast 15 minites

while they were there Sakura was just sitting there trembling. Gaara stood there and just watched her, with his cold lifless eyes and finally he moved. He went and kneed next to Sakura. Then he wispered in her ear

"Sakura..." she got goose bumps just by hearing his voice "...I don't want to hurt you..." Sakura's heart started beating like crazy"...please Sakura just give up so I don't have to hurt you" and he kissed her in the most gentle and warm way posible, he smiled at her he smiled so warm that she couldn't belive It. She looked at him in her eyes there could be read hope and love his eyes were also sparkling there was somekind of emotion in them she didn't know what was happening he kissed her again and said

"Sakura Its up to you but if you don't give up I'm sorry for what I will do. Its your choise." he smiled at Sakura and put the sand shield the minite the sand shield was down his emotionless face was back like nothing had happend. Sakura just fell on the ground as if she fainted.

**And officialy the winner is Gaara**

**Now all the passed genin listen to the Hokage**

"You will all be given a week break to rest and master your skills ofter that you will atend the exams again to continie and se who will become a chunin. That is all before you leave please take a number and look on the board who your opponet will be that is all

Gaara had allready took his number. He gave an evil smirk"Hm... Sasuke Uchiha. Now this is luck"

whenSasuke took his numberr he went to see his opponent he also gave a smirk "Hm... It looks like luck is on my side... Gaara I am ancsios to fight you"

Later That evening Sakura was walking around the villege when she saw Gaara on the top of the Hokage building looking at the sunset she went to see him and said with a smile on her face"Hey... Gaara..."

Gaara turned his head just to look at her. He saw her eyes they still had hope in them. He looked at her for a second-two and turned around to look at the sunset again. He took a breath and said "Oh Its you...Pink hair"

Sakura giggled "Come on Gaara you know my name"

Gaara stood up, he looked her in the eyes with that emotionless face again and said "You are anoing...leave me alone" he turned himself to leave but Sakura grabed his hand and said "Wait then why didn't you kill me why I don't understand"

Gaara took a deep breath and said "Becouse I didn't want to waste my time with you you are too easy"

Sakura's eyes watere"Then why did you kiss me..."

But before she could finishe he ran off...

**Okey I'm really sorry It took my so long to post but I just have so much work to do sorry really I don't know when I will post again but please Read and Review and if you have some ideas share them in the coments I'll see if I can put them in I mean I have an idea but if you have some I can try to add them in It could be fun right :P :P :P =D Well Bye till next time =D**


	10. Chapter 10

A week had passed and the arena was filled with people again in that number Sakura sitting there next to Ino to watch Naruto, Sasuke and... Gaara..! Sakura was in deep thouts about a week ago...

"Hey Sakura what's wrong? You look down..." - Ino asked.

Actualy Ino has always cared and worryed about Sakura she has always thouth about her as a friend even thought Sakura had thought about her only as a rival.

Sakura looked up "Oh...nothing Ino It's nothing... really."

Ino knew there was something but she knew Sakura would't tell her so easy so she tried at least to take her mind off the problem.

"Hey Sakura is it something becouse of Sasuke and me" and Ino added a evil giggle hoping Sakura would say something...

"Ino..." Sakura began "...please I'm not in the mood for this don't you get It there are omethings more importaint that this rivalry"

"Sakura...you are getting me really worried, please tell me."

**And now let the matches begin!**

"Ino lets talk later I want to see Naruto and Sasuke..."

"Um...yeah sure Sakura." Ino was thinking of adding |XoXo so Sasuke is involved| but she could see Sakura wasn't happy nor in a mood so she acted as a friend and said nothing.

_**(So the only match me need to see is Sasuke vs. Gaara so I will just skip the rest they are the same as in the anime)**_

Orochimarualready began the invasion of the Leaf Villege and Gaara had transformed into the Shukaku. They were in the forest just like in the anime were Gaara had already took Sasuke down and Naruto was knoked out. So Sakura steped in fron of Gaara and screamed

"Leave them alone right now... I can't belive that you are doing this Gaara was just about to hit her but he could't Naruto had already gave him his speech about the friendshipand seeing Sakura something happend the Shukaku form faded away and he hugged Sakura.

she was going to fall but Gaara cought her

"Sakura... thank you"

she didn't know what was happening

"you said you hate me what is wrong with you"

"Sakura I lied... I love you..."

BY the time this happened the villege had stoped Oruchimaru and everything was over.

The villeges had fixed ther peace and the sand villege guest were at the gates ready to leave.

Sakura was there looking at Gaara with tears in her eyes.

everyone was saying their goodbyes to some one Naruto and Sasuke to Gaara, Shikamaru to Temari and so on... Ino was next to Sakura just looking as well. She saw the tiers in her eyes and asked

"who..."

Sakura wiped her tiers "What do you mean Ino?

"For who are you crying Sakura..."

"for nobody Ino I...I just..."

"Sakura please don't lie to me. I don't know for what you take me but I feel you as a friend and I know for what you are suffering I just want to know for who.."

And so before she could answer the sand began walking to ther villege with Gaara in the back, and the leaf ran off the only ones left were Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji and Ten Ten.

"Sakura go tell him"Ino said

Sakura couldn't stand It she ran and huged Gaara from behinde and said "Gaara I can't let you go"

Gaara turned around, huged, kissed Sakura and said "Sakura don't cry, please, I promes you, We will meet again" He kissed her again and contiued on his way.

_**And this is the last chapter I am going to post but soon I will begin a sequel of this story and I have some awesome Ideas for It too, you will just have to wait a while and see =D well bye untill the sequel**_


End file.
